Heist Prep: Hacking Device
FIB Building or NOOSE HQ |game = CasinoHeist |fail = |for = |unlockedby = Choosing a hacker |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = FIB Building Go to Location. Take out the agents. Search the agent for a security pass. Enter the FIB Building. Pass through the security barriers. Take the elevator to the upper levels. Use the Sightseer app to locate the hacking device. Steal the hacking device. Return to the elevator. Exit the FIB Building. Lose the Cops. Deliver the hacking device to the Arcade. NOOSE HQ Go to Location. Find and take out the agent. Search the agent for his access card. Go to NOOSE headquarters. Use the keypad to gain access to the facility. Enter the facility. Search the facility for the hacking device. Steal the hacking device. Exit the facility. Lose the Cops Deliver the hacking device to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Obtaining a hacking device }} Hacking Device is a mandatory prep mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. It is a freeroam mission needed to progress The Diamond Casino Heist. At least two players are recommended. Overview The mission has two possible scenarios; players must either steal the hacking device from the upper floors of the FIB Building or from the server farm at NOOSE Headquarters. The former scenario has players going to a crime scene where they need to kill corrupt FIB agents and steal their security passes to use in the FIB Building. For the NOOSE HQ variant, they need go to a search area to find and kill a corrupt agent, and then steal his access card. The remainder of the mission differs between the two variants. ;FIB Building Players must enter the building, pass through the security barriers, and take an elevator to the upper floors of the building. Once there, they need to search for a briefcase containing the hacking device; they can launch the Sightseer app from their phone to help them find it, as this will show a bar in the bottom right of the screen which fills as the player nears the device. Many agents are present on this floor, and players should not stay in their cones of vision for longer periods of time, as this will alert them. Once the briefcase is located and taken, they must make their way back to the elevator. While going through the main lobby to exit the building, the alarm will be triggered, and players will receive a three-star wanted level. As this always happens, it is best that the players kill the four agents in the lobby even before the alarm is raised. ;NOOSE Headquarters Players must go to the NOOSE Headquarters, where the player who obtained the access card must use it on the keypad, which will allow players to enter the server farm. A metal briefcase containing the hacking device must be found, and similarly to the FIB Building variant, players can use the Sightseer app on their phones to locate it. There are many guards and security cameras in the farm, which players need to avoid. After collecting the device, they must make their way back to the elevator to exit the farm. Once outside, players will be given a three-star wanted level, which they need to evade. For both variants of the mission; once the wanted level is eluded, the hacking device must be brought back to the Arcade, after which the mission ends. Lester's Dialogue FIB Building NOOSE HQ Gallery Video Walkthrough GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Hacking Device Solo (FIB Building)|FIB Building. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Hacking Device Solo (NOOSE HQ)|NOOSE HQ. Navigation }}